Volveré
by AiliGuby
Summary: Existe un antiguo proverbio que dice: Si te enamoras de dos personas, elige a la segunda, porque si de verdad amarás a la primera no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda. Pero la pregunta es; ¿Quien es la primera y quien es la segunda?¿Es el amor más fuerte que la distancia?¿O la distancia destruirá todo? El tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero hay cicatrices que nunca logran cerrar


_**Te dije que algún día volvería…**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov**_

 _¿Qué harías tú si cometieras un error del que te arrepientes cada día de tu vida? ¿Qué harías tú si luego de tantos años te enterarás de que abandonaste a aquella persona que tanto amabas y ahora te ha superado y remplazado?_

–Se va a casar, Airy

Unas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, se que está en lo correcto, pero aún así… Duele.

–Te-te llamo luego, Rosa–Intento que mi voz no tiemble demasiado, recalco intentar.

–Siento que te hayas enterado así, se lo mucho que lo amabas. No quería ponerte mal–Puedo notar la culpa en su voz.

–No, está bien, esto es todo mi culpa, nunca debí haberme ido así… Rosa, tengo trabajo que hacer, te llamo luego. Te quiero, adiós–Cuelgo antes de que Rosalya pueda decir algo más.

 _Nombre:_ Airy Marianne Lafontaine.

 _Edad:_ 27 años.

 _Ocupación:_ Reconocida arquitecta y abogada. Graduada con honores en ambas carreras.

 _Estado civil:_ Con el corazón roto.

Me apoyo en la pared y me dejo caer lentamente hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo. Recuerdo la razón por la que pasa todo esto e interrumpo el silencio de mi apartamento por el sonido de mi llanto desolado.

Todo esto pasó porque hui, hui como una cobarde. Porque no di la cara a las cosas que pasaban. Todo porque no pude ganarle a mi debilidad.

 _Él,_ la única debilidad de mi mundo…

Si, porque mi debilidad tiene nombre, apellido, cabello plateado y un hermoso par de ojos bicolores. Mi debilidad ama leer, escribir, pensar, buscar miles de formas de mostrar sus sentimientos y, en aquel entonces, tenía sentimientos muy bellos por mi. Sentimientos correspondidos que tiré a la basura por escuchar lo que decían las venenosas personas y no escucharlo a él.

–Tengo… tengo que hacer algo…–Se que es tarde para decirlo pero no me importa.

En ese entonces era distinta, tímida, soportaba que las otras chicas se acercaran a hablarle, pero ya no. Lo sé, soy egoísta y haré una estupidez sólo por un capricho. Pero lo que quiero no es un capricho, no ahora.

Limpio mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta y me levanto del suelo. Estoy decidida, por primera vez en mi vida no voy a huir más y voy a afrontar la responsabilidad por mis actos.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y saco una maleta de la parte superior del closet. Comienzo a empacar.

Si algo me caracteriza actualmente es que ya no soy una niña introvertida y sin capacidad de decisión.

Aproximadamente dos horas después mis maletas estaban hechas.

Respiro profundo y tomó el teléfono fijo.

–Buenas tardes, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?–Resuena la alegre voz de una mujer.

–Hola, buenas tardes. Me gustaría comprar un boleto de ida a Francia en primera clase–Digo decidida.

–¿Aproximadamente para que día?

–Para mañana a primera hora–Escucho un tipeo.

–El primer vuelo es a las siete y media, ¿A nombre de quién lo reservo?

Sonrío–Airy Marianne Lafontaine, por favor.

–Claro, la esperamos mañana, Señorita Lafontaine.

–Gracias–Cuelgo.

Decido que necesito un poco de aire y tomo mi bolso y salgo a dar un paseo.

Al pasar por una librería un libro llama mi atención. Sólo con leer el titulo ya me decido a comprarlo. Entro, se lo pido a la dependienta, pago y me voy.

Me dan ganas de tomar algo así que voy a sentarme en una cafetería. Pido un Capuchino de fresa y mientras espero saco el libro de mi bolso.

" **El secreto detrás de aquel adiós" Lysandro Ainswort**

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar más rápido sólo con leer el título. Doy vuelta el libro para leer la contraportada.

" **Tus besos eran mi veneno. Tu aroma mi droga. Tu piel mi locura. Tú forma de ser controlaba mi alma.**

 **Pero te fuiste, desapareciste como si el viento te hubiera llevado.**

 **Quiero buscarte y demostrarte que solo te amo a ti"**

Sonrío con un poco de nostalgia, Lysandro siempre fue todo un romántico. Me alegra ver que sigue siendo así.

Sigo leyendo la contratapa en la que dice que el libro ha ganado varios premios y un poco de la vida de Lysandro. Todo iba bien hasta que leí un párrafo bastante… interesante.

" **Con tan sólo veintisiete años y un gran futuro por delante el talentoso escritor Lysandro Ainswort se ha ganado un lugar entre los escritores de literatura romántica más conocidos"**

Mi cara debe haber pasado por mil colores, desde blanco, azul, rosado a un rojo sangre.

–Señorita, aquí está su café–Escucho la voz de la mesera a lo lejos, gracias al trance en el que he entrado–¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?–Finalmente logra sacarme de mi ensoñación.

–¿Eh?... A-ah… si, gracias–Hago mi mayor esfuerzo y brindo una sonrisa. La joven chica hace un gesto con la cabeza y se va a tomar los pedidos de los otros clientes.

Vuelvo la vista al título del libro… ¿Lysandro se refería a mi? Siempre me había dicho que yo era su musa pero nunca imaginé que después de tanto tiempo lo seguiría siendo…

Abro el libro y comienzo a leer el prólogo, sin darme cuenta pasan horas y horas, las páginas me envuelven totalmente y cuando despierto de mi ensoñación miro por la ventana de la cafetería que ya es de noche, una de las meseras se me acerca.

–Disculpe señorita, ya vamos a cerrar

–Oh… si…–Pongo el marca páginas que venía con el libro en la última página que leía y acto seguido lo guardo de nuevo en mi bolso, me levanto y voy al mostrador para pagar y poder irme. Una vez pagado mi café me vuelvo a mi departamento.

Aquí me siento un poco encerrada, tal vez me haga bien salir al aire fresco así que salgo al balcón. Apoyo la cabeza en mis brazos, que a su vez estaban en el borde. Mientras miro la hermosa luna llena una pregunta pasa por mi mente:

–¿Lys, ha cambiado tanto como yo?–Le pregunto a la luna, de la cual nunca obtengo respuesta. Suelto un suspiro nostálgico y una brisa fría me recuerda que se acerca e otoño y que puedo enfermarme, le doy un último vistazo a la luna y vuelvo a dentro.

Luego de darme un baño caliente y comer algo, me pongo mi pijama calentito y me meto en mi cama. Mañana será un gran día.

El volver a verte me pone la piel de gallina

Amanece una linda mañana, las aves cantan, y a pesar de los pronósticos del clima el sol brilla de forma radiante.

Todo sería tan perfecto… Si no fuera porque mi prometida quiere que vaya a esperarla al aeropuerto. Se fue hace una semana a visitar a sus padres en Italia.

¡Ah si! Y si yo estoy de mal humor por tener que esperarla, no hay palabras para expresar como está Castiel.

–¿Me recuerdas porque estoy aquí?–Me pregunta, bebiendo con odio su batido, ya casi es hora del almuerzo y Castiel recién desayunando.

–¿Por qué eres mi amigo y me quieres tanto como para apoyarme en esto?–Le pregunto, dudando de la respuesta.

–Tienes razón…–Solo pasaron cinco minutos en los que estuvo calmado hasta que…–¿¡Como a que hora viene esta mujer!?–…La tranquilidad se fue a la mierda.

–Paciencia–Lo intento tranquilizar.

–Te lo digo y no te ofendas. No se como la soportas, sinceramente prefiero a Airy, ella era más agradable que esa estirada de Rachel.

Al oír ese nombre aprieto los puños–Airy se fue y nunca va a volver así que te conformas.–Le digo apretando más fuerte los puños, al punto de clavarme las uñas en la palma de las manos.

–Oh por Dios…–Lo escucho decir.

–¿Ya vino?–Relajo todos mis músculos y comienzo a buscar a mi amada por el aeropuerto, de repente siento la mano de Castiel presionar mis mejillas y llevar mi cara hacia la dirección contraria a la que miraba–¿Pero que mierda te…? No puede ser…

Allí, a menos de cinco metros, luciendo su cabello anaranjado suelto y al sol estaba ella, el motivo por el cual pasé tantas noches en vela. Pero el motivo de la rara reacción de Castiel no es verla después de tanto, es ver cuánto a cambiado.

Cuando era mi inspiración nunca de los nuncas hubiera usado tanto negro. Aunque le daba un estilo elegante, no era para nada mi gusto. Tampoco el de Castiel, pero como conozco a mi amigo, se que cualquier cosa que haya pecado, le llama la atención. Y esa muchacha que estaba ahí parada abrazando a Rosalya era un pecado de carne y hueso.

Un momento… ¿¡Abrazando a Rosalya!? ¡Esa traidora me las va a pagar!

–Vamos a esperar a Rachel en otro lado, Castiel… ¿Castiel?–Miro a mi lado para darme cuenta que está vacío, vuelvo a mirar en dirección del par de arpías y veo a Castiel abrazando a Airy.

Que bonito reencuentro. Cuanto me alegro.

• ***¨*•.¸¸**

–¡Oh Cassy, cuanto me alegro de volver a verte!–Digo aprisionada en sus brazos.

–A mi también me da gusto, enana. Has cambiado mucho, ya no eres una tabla de planchar–Me dedica una de sus sonrisas de lado, debe tener muchas pretendientes. Se ha cortado el cabello y, sinceramente, está mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba. Castiel se acerca peligrosamente a mi cara y no puedo evitar sonrojarme–Pero sigues siendo una enana vergonzosa–Me susurra para luego alejarse con una sonrisa burlona.

 **EJEM.**

Escucho a mis espaldas, me volteo sólo para encontrarme de frente con unos fríos ojos bicolores.

–Castiel, ¿Ya podemos i…?

–¡Lyyyyyyyyyssssss!–Lo interrumpe una rubia de ojos avellana que salta a abrazarlo. ¿Quién es?–¡Te extrañé!–Enfoca su mirada en mi–¿Quién es esta.?

–Lo mismo quiero saber yo.–Le digo cortante.

–Rachel Altobelli, prometida de Lysandro–Dice altiva aferrándose a su brazo–¿Y tú quien eres?

–Airy Marianne Lafontaine ex de Lysandro–Digo restándole importancia, no sabía las consecuencias que mis acciones traerían.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirles ahora, pero no puedo en este preciso momento.**_

 _ **Solamente decirles que volví, pero no se por cuanto tiempo.**_

 _ **Ahora voy corriendo a subir esto que tengo 5% de batería.**_

 _ **Las leo!**_


End file.
